


月相

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M, Quintuple Drabble
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada
Summary: 关于月相的小片段存档。





	月相

他们每天没有什么事情可做。他们看沙，看海，看鸟，这些是近的。看防线外德军营地里的幢幢人影，看海峡上空的战斗机和轰炸机，看永远平得像根直线没有船影的海平线，这些是远的。看白天的太阳和夜晚的星星月亮，这些是真实的。

但是月亮在消失。

不爱说话的同伴在沙地上作画。他画了一个正圆，一点一点地擦掉，模仿着天边的月亮。他在他的画下面写字，汤米凑过去看，正看到他写了一个“L”。他注意到汤米的目光，犹豫了一会儿，才开始写下一个字母。  
“L-U-N-E”，汤米拼读，他注意到之前的满圆已经被擦成了一个几不可见的月牙。汤米把这幅画重新填成一轮满月，他拍拍手上的沙子，对缄默者承诺：“它会再出现的，我们会看到它重现的。”  
黑卷发的青年回视他，没有答话。

汤米在收音机里听到了一个法国人的一条广播。昨天也有一条，大后天还会有一条，这个法国人的名字是戴高乐。  
那另一个法国人的名字呢？他猜不到，法国人的名字和英国人很不一样。汤米长大的小镇上有一个法国来的糕点师，名字也写作托马斯，但他自我介绍时总说：“叫我托马。”  
汤米懂一点点法语。足够他朝盟军喊“我是英国人”，但不足以让他知道“L-U-N-E”的意思。他去查字典，字典告诉他：“La Lune，月亮。”月亮，不是月牙。  
他此时才第一次回想起他对吉布森——不是吉布森说的话。月亮确实再一次出现了，但不是每个人都能看到。他毫无章法地摩挲着字典，然后才意识到不懂英语的法国人大概根本就不知道汤米说过——承诺过什么。他不会觉得汤米失信了。

这晚是个满月。

**Author's Note:**

> Dunkirk Evacuation指的是26 May - 4 June这段时间，火车上读的We Shall Fight on the Beaches是老邱4 June的演讲。


End file.
